Blossoms Among Blood
by rosso-bass
Summary: On the desolate battlefield, following the Battle of Sekigahara, Ina unexpectedly meets with Sakon Shima, whose fate has been sealed.


Blossoms Among Blood

By rosso-bass

_Plains of Sekigahara_

_1600_

Ina strode amongst the endless corpses, pushed along by the gentle wind behind her. The corpses were piled like lumber, friend and foe alike. Horses lay among them, expressions similar to their expired masters frozen on their faces. She weaved her way among them, stepping here and there so as not to step on the bodies. She scaled a small hill, from which victims had rolled away to the bottom. She sat down, gazing over the plain under the dying October sun.

_I hope you're happy Ieyasu, _she thought to herself. Tears welled in her eyes, but she held them back. She looked up again, spying the variety of banners waving forlornly. Again, the tears welled in her eyes. She tried to will them away, but a single tear slipped away, and Ina lost her composure. She dropped her face in her crossed legs, sobbing unabashedly. She was alone after all, with no audience but the dead. With no speculators but the fallen, whose clouded eyes saw nothing.

She rose her head, peering through her tears.

"Why?" She asked aloud, as if the battlefield's casualties would rise in chorus and answer.

"Because there is nothing men understand more," a male voice behind her answered. She gasped, leaping to her feet, reaching for her bow. It wasn't there. She had left it at camp. She spun around on the intruder.

It was Sakon Shima, the renowned tactician. He was not as extravagantly presented as usual, however. His kimono was open, underneath, his body was wrapped tightly in blood-stained bandages. He had a wrap over his eye, and his right arm was held in a sling. He too, was weaponless.

Ina was speechless in her shock. She mouthed words, trying to find some.

"Or perhaps less," he continued. He raised his unwounded arm, fondling his chin. "Men understand how to wage war, but they don't seem to comprehend it. Otherwise, war would expire forever."

"Y-you-" she managed. He raised his left hand up defensively.

"I assure you, you've nothing to fear from me." He walked slowly towards her, and then around her, standing on the edge of the hill, looking across the plain similarly.

"You tried to kill me," he stated simply, without malice, but with a slight touch of humor.

"I warned you," Ina finally managed.

"Yes, yes you did," Sakon replied, and chuckled to himself. "You succeeded."

"Apparently not." Sakon dropped his kimono, revealing his heavily bandaged body. He began to unwrap the long string of bandages on his torso, starting from his waist. He removed all the bandages, revealing several lacerations, as well as a cavernous tunnel below his shoulder-blade. This particular wound was circular.

"You see that?" he inquired, unable to indicate the wound he was speaking of. "You know which one I speak of. That is your doing."

"We met as enemies," she stated, defending herself.

"Is that to say we are not enemies now?" he turned towards her, a sad, desirous look in his eyes.

"You…," She started. "You are in servitude of Mitsunari. You are my enemy."

"The battle is over. My lord is dead, I soon join him. Won't you please forget your allegiances? For just one hour?" he pleaded sadly with her. It was now for the first time, that she noticed the color had drained of his face.

"I…. I…." she stammered. "You are not dead!" She spat angrily, surprised at her own flair of emotion. "You still walk!"

"Your arrow pierced my lung," he stated simply. Ina was silenced. "Every word is a labor on my life. My life quickly slips away." Ina was still silent. For a reason beyond her understanding, she was horrified, disgusted with herself.

"Sit," Sakon said laboriously. He lowered himself to the ground. Dazed, Ina sat beside him, gazing at the autumn sky.

"Allow me to tell you something," Sakon said quietly. He coughed violently into his hand. He finished before wringing his hand, which was dripping with his own blood.

"I saw you at your lord's camp at the Battle of Yamazaki. From that day forth, I thought of nothing else." Ina looked at him, still silent.

"I have seen you since then. Always on the battlefield, always my enemy." He coughed again, spewing blood. "I came to you today, because I saw you when you were without your banner, without your lust for battle, without your will to fight. I came to… to love you, in the last moments of my life."

"You… love me?" Ina asked.

"Do you love me?" Sakon asked. Ina hesitated.

"No," she said sadly. Sakon nodded understandingly.

"Well then," he said. "I came here to join the dead, with whom I belong. I'm horribly sorry to be so rude but… I can no longer move, if you would leave me here… I may die in peace." Ina tried to find the words, stammering.

"Please," he said, his voice audibly weaker. Ina looked down, then rose to her feet. She walked away.

Sakon rested on his back, his wounds numbing. The autumn leaves spiraled and flitted about as the wind made gentle sounds of motion. Sakon sighed.

_It's a good day to die,_ he thought. He felt sleep coming, his eyelids growing heavy. _It's a good day to die._

On the brink of sleep, he was awoken. He felt something soft, and smelled something sweet. He opened his eyes. Above him, Ina looked into his eyes. She had taken his head into her lap, and was caressing it affectionately.

"I love you too," she whispered to him. Sakon smiled, a tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes. Ina felt Sakon's final breath pass from his lips, and she quickly laid her lips against his. She almost felt as if she could hear him thinking…

_It's a good way to die._


End file.
